


Henry's Sneeze Torture

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, sneeze fetish, sneeze torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi! The original work I copied this from is by sarahgirl1998 so please go check her and her fics out before reading mine! Kudos to her works!Btw, this is a sneeze fetish fic so if you dislike that type of thing don't read. :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Henry's Sneeze Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahgirl1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/gifts).



When Henry opened his eyes, he figured out in a split second that he wasn't anywhere familiar. He was in some recording booth, with his body pinned against a wooden pole by rope. He blinked a bit and tried to escape, but couldn't move. He looked down to see that his ankles were also restrained, in ropes that were in a lower area on the pole. He didn't know what to think until he saw Sammy right in front of him.

"There we go now..nice and tight. We wouldn’t want our sheep roaming away now, would we?"

"Sammy?! What are you doing? Is this some kind of joke?!" Henry wished he was strong enough to break free of the ropes, but he couldn't.

"No, not in the least, my little sheep." Sammy had his fingers crossed behind his back. "But don't worry, we're going to have a great time."

"We?!" Henry didn't see how he would have a great time, while he knew that the insane Music Director was up to something.

"Yes. We. I'm thinking of using some form of torture on you to sweeten you up for my lord before the time of sacrifice is at hand."

Henry didn't know what to say. A sacrifice? His lord? But Henry was more concerned about what Sammy would do to him. What was on the composer's mind? Electrical torture? Water torture? Thinking about the rest nearly scared Henry to death. He could only hope that whatever Sammy would do to him wouldn't kill him.

"And that form of torture..." Sammy began, and Henry tried to look away and think happy thoughts as he closed his eyes. "...is sneeze torture."

Henry opened his eyes in confusion and looked back at Sammy. "What's that?"

"What? Sneeze torture? Duh! Making you sneeze as torture, you idiot!"

"Well, I'll let you try, but it ain't gonna work!" Henry replied, hoping that he would be able to resist his upcoming sneezes as long as he could. Sammy just smiled evilly and began.

"First we'll start by experimenting which powders set you off the most." He summoned a vial of dust from somewhere behind his back, and poured the dust onto Henry's nose, but the bound man didn't move. Being extremely careful not to inhale the dust, he inhaled through his mouth and snorted sharply, forcing the dust out of his nose. He cursed the shackles that were keeping him in place and stopping him from escaping.

"So dust won't work. I see, very interesting, if somewhat disappointing. Not to worry, however..." Sammy summoned a large ragweed plant and began to brush it under Henry's nose. As the pollen rose and entered his nose, Henry struggled not to sniff and scrunched his nose, wiggling it around and trying to fight the upcoming sneeze. Sammy quickly pulled the ragweed away. "Getting slightly warmer, but not much."

Just as Henry successfully held back the sneeze, Sammy summoned a large, full pepper shaker. He grabbed it and lightly shook it onto Henry's face. The man watched in horror as the pepper streamed down his forehead, between his eyes and finally onto his nose, causing it to twitch and rumble in irritation. The sneeze returned on the spot, but Henry tried as hard as he could to hold it in. A few inhales escaped him, however. "Heh... Heh...!"

"Aha! That must be your weakness!" Sammy said, and kept going with the pepper. Henry was trying really hard not to sniffle, but he just couldn't hold his breath much longer. He took a sharp sniff of the pepper, forcing it into his nostrils and causing them to flare repeatedly.

"Huh...! Hhk! Sammy... Huh! Don't... hehhh Do thi... hh! This...huhj!" Henry could feel his eyes tearing up as he prepared to sneeze from the pepper. It wasn't that much pepper, but it was just so powerful that he could barely hold it back. His head tilted slightly back as his nostrils flared, nose twitched, and eyes squeezed shut. Sammy stopped shaking for a moment and looked on in fiendish delight. "Hehh!"

"Hurschjewww!" Henry sneezed and sprayed Sammy in the chest as his head snapped forwards. Sammy didn't really care that he sprayed him, as he was made of ink and therefore couldn’t feel it. And more were coming. "Heh... HEH! HURSHOOO! KJSHOOOOooooooooo! Heh... H-HEH! SKJCHOOOOOOOOOooooooo!"

This was a quick sneezing fit, but it felt painful just to let it out. Henry rolled his eyes and tried to sniffle, but sucked in a few pepper grains that he had sneezed out.

"He...heh! He!" Not wanting to sneeze loudly like he just did, Henry closed his mouth completely and attempted to stifle the sneeze. "ATTTTTCHHHHHHHH!! ETCHHHHHHH!"

The second sneeze came on much quicker than he thought. Both times he stifled, a couple drops of mucus were forced out of his nostrils. He recovered and gave a massive sniffle to suck them up, but upon the sniffle, Sammy held the pepper shaker to Henry's nose and forced him to smell the extremely sneezy spice.

"Eh... Ehhhh... AHHHH!" Henry started to sneeze, but quickly wriggled his nose to get rid of the smell and keep himself from sneezing. "Ah... ehhh... phew."

"I knew that would happen, so..." Sammy removed the lid of the shaker, reached his hand inside and pulled out a pinch of pepper, as large as his forefinger and thumb could hold together without spilling. He flicked the pepper at Henry's face, and the sneeze returned.

"ETCHOOOOOOOOO! ATSCHOOOOOOOO!" Henry sneezed again.

"Heh heh! How do you like that?"

Henry couldn't reply, as he was building up to another sneeze. He inhaled three times, wiggling his nose, and tried to hold his breath and keep the sneeze from escaping. He managed to accomplish the last action and tried to think denying thoughts. "Not gonna sneeze, not gonna sneeze..." The urge to sneeze faded a bit, but it was still there.

"So you don't wanna sneeze, eh?" Sammy questioned, and Henry shook his head. "Are you sure about that? This could be your last sneeze before I stop." Henry nodded as much as he could without hitting his head on the wall, not knowing that what Sammy said was a complete lie. "Okay, then..."

The ink-covered man withdrew a feather from his pocket and dipped it into the pepper. He began to tickle Henry's nose with it, causing the pepper to fill his nostrils as he struggled to fight the sneeze.

"Tickle, tickle..."

"AH! AHHH! EHHH!" Henry finally gave up on holding his breath as his nose was tickled, with a pepper-coated feather of all things, and the urge to sneeze became even worse. "EHHH! EHHHHH! AAAAH! AHHHHH! AAAAHHHHHH! EHHHHH!"

"HURSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!!" Henry released the monstrous sneeze as Sammy pulled the feather away and watched him do so. Henry then proceeded to sneeze again, and again. "AAAAAH! AHHHHHH! ESTCHEW! ENCKTCHEW! HESKJEW! Hnxt! Hnxt! HATCHOO!"

Henry's lungs hurt a lot from sneezing so much, but his nose demanded still more. Sammy was having a great time hearing these sneezes, which would have been much cooler if the sneezes were from a woman, but they were fun, nonetheless. "Oh, was that too much? I'm still not done."

Sammy brought forth a roll of tape and began to tape Henry's mouth shut. He tried to speak, but he simply couldn't, and he cringed as Sammy again tickled his nose with the feather. Henry's nostrils flared to at least three times their original size, and he tried as hard as he could to hold his breath, but it became clear that he was losing control. Sammy grabbed the lidless pepper shaker and held the opening to Henry's left nostril, as the right nostril was being tickled by the feather. Henry soon gave in and gave a big sniff, sucking in the pepper from both feather and shaker.

In seconds, he regretted that decision as his nose rumbled uncontrollably and he tried to inhale through his mouth as a warning sign, but the tape prevented him from doing so. Sammy stopped the tickling and removed the tape. Henry felt a lot of pain when the tape ripped off his mouth, but he was more concentrated about the sneeze. It was going to be huge.

"AAAAAAAAH! AHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" Henry released his sneeze, followed by a barrage of several more. "EEEEEEEHCHOOOOOOOOOOOO! ACHOOOOOOOOOOO! UTCHOOOOOOOO! ACHOOOOOOOO-ACHOOOOOOOOO-ACHOOOOOOOO-ACHOOOOOOOOO-ACHOOOOOOOOO-ACHOOOOOO-ACHOOOOOOOOOO! HUTCHOOOOOOOOOO! ETCHOOOOOOOOOOOO! ATCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! UH, UH, UH! UCHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Henry struggled to catch his breath from the sneezes as they harshly damaged his entire respiratory system. Sammy was absolutely pleased to see him sentenced to such sneezy torture, but he needed one more thing from him before he would let him go. "Tell me, little sheep. How does it feel to sneeze this much?"

"It... it... ITCHOOOOOOOOOO! Burns, and kind of... of... OFCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Kind of ti... ti... TIIIIIICKLES-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO! I... I... CHOOOOOOOOOOO! Can't s... s-s-say... any... ACHOOOOOOOOOOO! MORE-ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just one more thing to do and Sammy was done. Setting down the feather, he grabbed Henry's nose manually, stretched it so it revealed both his nostrils, and began to dump the entire pepper shaker into them. The effect was immediate. Without warning, not even a gasp, Henry released a final fit. "CHOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOOO! ACHOOOOOOOOOO! ACHOOOOOOO! HUCHOOOO! ETCHOOOO! ACHOOOO! ACHOOOO! HECHOOOO! ECHOOOO! AH... AH-AH-AH-AH-AH... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"CHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" After the final sneeze, Henry passed out, completely breathless, and began to sleep to regain his energy.

Sammy smiled evilly from behind his mask. He whisked the shaker and feather out of sight, and slowly exited the room to prepare for the sacrifice. 


End file.
